


When We Used to Listen to Punk Music

by wasureneba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marauders, Punk, Sirius/Remus if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Sirius discovers punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Used to Listen to Punk Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Chelsea during a Ravenclaw-internal fanwork exchange over at Hogwarts is Home.

The summer before Sirius leaves his family, he discovers punk music. He escapes from Grimmauld Place with some excuse about wanting to go to Diagon Alley to look at owls; he goes, making sure to be seen entering through the Leaky Cauldron, before he quickly disappears back into Muggle London. He is wandering around Muggle London when he hears noise emanating from a record shop, and this is how he discovers the Sex Pistols. He falls in love with the energy and the vitality, and the sheer vastness of the rebellion that he is committing, and he buys records that he plays on the Potters' record player when he visits them. His parents might disapprove of the Potters, but they are well-off and well-respected purebloods, and they can't find anything untoward to point at about the visits. 

Sirius is careful to keep the records transfigured and charmed into buttons, or tiny origami figurines, the cranes that Andromeda taught him when he was little. They were for good luck, she'd said, and he likes the thought of that.

So James and Sirius sit in James' room and listen to punk. James doesn't seem to like it as much as Sirius---"isn't it kind of, I don't know, it's not really musical, is it? James says, and Sirius holds that that's the point, punk is supposed to shock your system, it's _supposed_ to be raw and rough. He doesn't say it, but deep down he feels a little disappointed in James; how could James not _get_ this?

He is surprised when he puts on The Damned one day while Remus is also there and Remus is transfixed. Remus closes his eyes and lets out a short, scratchy laugh while he listens. Sirius is energized, but Remus---Remus looks like someone is telling him secrets he already knew.

Before they leave to head back their respective homes, Sirius asks what they are.

Remus says that he's glad that someone out there is acknowledging the imperfect; that the world is strange and in tatters and that they're damn right to be upset about it. He says nothing else, just closes his eyes as if the music is a ghost in his mind, and Sirius thinks as he heads towards Grimmauld Place that he has howled at the moon with Remus but he still doesn't understand the boy's heart; all he can see is that is big, and it is fighting.


End file.
